Stupid Cupid
by KittenSun
Summary: Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Cupid? bayi menggemaskan bersayap dengan kulit putih kemerahan dan busur ditangan yang biasanya akan menghiasi kartu-kartu ucapan valentine berwarna merah jambu? bukan definisi yang salah dan memang benar. Namun jika kukatakan seorang Kim Jongin yang berkulit hitam itu seorang Cupid, kamu percaya tidak? ALL EXO OFFICIAL PAIR WITH JONGIN VIEWS RnR?


**-(Stupid Cupid)-**

**.**

_Pengennya sih fluff tapi yaaa~ liat aja deh nanti *0*_

**CAST:**

**EXO MEMBER**

**With Kim Jongin views**

**Genre:**

**Fantasy and romance (my fave genre) and lil bit bromance also friendship**

**Rating:**

**Teenage**

**Length:**

**Chaptered (1/7)**

**Disclaimer:**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

**sorry for typo, no edited hehe sorry #bow**

* * *

_Cupid is winged because lovers are flighty and likely to change their minds_

_Boyish because love is foolish and irrational_

_His symbols are the arrow and torch_

_Because love wounds and inflames the heart_

* * *

Percaya deh! Dulu itu aku seputih Sehun, senormal Sehun. Semuanya berjalan mudah dan menyenangkan sampai suatu hari seorang Dewa menjelma kehadapanku dalam perwujudan manusia. Merenggut semua masa remajaku yang indah dalam satu rapalan mantra. Dan semenjak hari itu semuanya berubah termasuk warna kulitku yang perlahan menggelap, suram.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari kelabu yang telah merubah guratan takdir hidupku. Siang itu seperti biasa aku pergi ke lapangan sekolah untuk bermain futsal dengan teman-teman sekelas sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaikku mengolah si kulit bundar sampai rival kami dari kelas sebelah bertekuk lutut dan berakhir menraktir makan siang di kantin sekolah yang diiringi dengan nyanyian kemenangan dari semua anggota team sekelas. aku senang dan teman-temanku kenyang.

Sebelum bel berakhir maka segera kutarik salah satu wanita yang sedari tadi mengulum senyum memperhatikan kami ke ruang loker siswa. Kupojokan dia di tembok dan berniat untuk mencumbuinya karena aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran fisika yang sungguh membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah. Kumainkan kerah kemejanya dengan ujung jari, dasar nakal! Jelas-jelas dengan sengaja dia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya sehingga aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya yang penuh mengundang. Namun naas, sebelum tangan ini berhasil merasakan kekenyalannya, sinar putih menyilaukan pandanganku dan tahu-tahu aku telah berada dalam sebuah tempat tak berpenghuni.

Kekosongan dan bias putih menyilaukan sedikit banyak membuatku bingung. Aku sempat berteriak-teriak lalu berlari mengelilingi ruangan dengan tangan yang terangkat iseng. Begitu seterusnya sampai kedua kaki ini lelah dan akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang ditumpuk di lutut. Di saat seperti ini bayangan Sehun yang sedang memegangi _cup_ bubble tea muncul, kemudian siluet kedua orang tuaku yang berangkulan mesra dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang ransum menyusul. Rasanya aku mau mati, atau mau gila. Atau mungkin memang sudah gila? Dan sebelum aku gila sungguhan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh kepalaku, disusul kemudian dengan untaian kalimat yang mendayu merdu menyapa pendengaranku.

"Bangunlah wahai anak manusia."

Aku mendongak dan beberapa detik kemudian mimik sedihku berubah total. Mata sebulat milik Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang selebar cengiran Chanyeol _hyung_, yah tidak sekeren Chanyeol _hyung_ sih. Soalnya ada beberapa tetes air liur yang lolos mengaliri sampai ke dagu.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Glup.

"Kamu siapa?"

Wanita dihadapanku ini menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya yang selembut kapas. Untaian rambut ikal berwarna pirang yang lolos dari sanggulannya menyentuh keningku namun pandanganku tetap saja tertuju pada dadanya yang oh tuhan besar sekali, _for your information_, wanita ini sama sekali tidak memakai baju dan lekuk indah tubuhnya cukup membuat pikiran kotorku semakin kotor saja. Kelopak mata dengan iris biru cerah itu menutup seiringan dengan terkikisnya inchi demi inchi jarak di antara kami berdua. Yaaaa, walaupun wanita barat bukanlah seleraku tapi lelaki idiot mana yang mau menolak kesempatan sebagus ini.

Aku mengikuti langkah wanita itu untuk menutupkan kedua mataku, bibir mengerucut.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Iya!

"AAAAK!"

Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas kuku-kuku yang berada di wajahku memanjang dan runcingnya menggores kulit pipiku.

"DASAR BOCAH MESUM!"

"HUAAA!"

Pandanganku bertemu dengan pupil sempit berwarna kuning. Tubuhku beringsut mundur, tidak rela rasanya wajahku yang tampan dipegang oleh wanita menyeramkan dengan rambut-rambut kumal kecoklatan yang menggeliat menjijikan. Oh tidak! Itu bukan rambut melainkan ular!

Wanita itu menggeram, menampakan gigi taringnya yang kekuningan dengan cairan berwarna kehijauan menggantung di ujung runcingnya. Sedikit demi sedikit maju menghampiriku yang beringsut mundur ketakutan.

"Cukup main-mainnya Medusa!"

Untung saja sebelum wanita itu menangkapku seorang pria tua dengan jubah putih yang agung muncul secara ajaib di sampingnya. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik punggungnya karena sepertinya wanita-wanita itu taat pada perintahnya, mungkin orang tua ini ketua dari geng orang-orang bule ini.

"Pulanglah Medusa, biarkan aku yang berbicara pada anak ini." Kemudian berpaling pada wanita lain yang mengerling genit padanya. "Kau juga Aphrodite, pergilah!"

Dengan itu mereka berdua menghilang ke dalam ketiadaan, tinggalah aku berdua bersama orang tua ini.

"Terimakasih paman."

Aku membungkuk formal sebagai penghormatan namun yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah orang tua itu memukul keras kepalaku dengan tongkatnya.

"Anak bodoh! Sudah punya kekasih tapi masih main-main dengan wanita lain! Kau tahu tidak kalau kelakuanmu itu menyakiti hati orang banyak?"

Aku yang _speechless_ hanya memegangi kepalaku dengan mata yang dilebarkan polos supaya nampak seperti orang yang tidak bersalah. "Ma-maksud paman apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura polos anak bodoh!"

Dengan satu ayunan tongkat suasana di sekeliling kami mendadak suram, kilat menyambar angin berhembus menakutkan, guruh terdengar dikejauhan dan faktanya, _sigh_, AKU TAKUT PETIR!

"Aaaa ampunampunampun tidak akan kuulangi lagi ToT"

Aku berlutut di kakinya dengan air mata yang susah payah kukeluarkan agar orang tua ini iba. Namun bukannya kasihan, orang tua ini malah menendangku hingga tersungkur menyedihkan ke belakang, oh harga diriku. Sungguh tak berperi.

"Aku Zeus, dengan ini kuhukum kau wahai anak manusia untuk membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarmu bersama cinta sejatinya."

"_ANIYAAAA_!"

Petir menyambar, dunia yang kupijak serasa berputar. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di kaki sebuah gunung dengan terik matahari yang membakar. Mulai hari itu aku menjalani latihan fisik yang membuat otot-otot bisep dan perutku menimbul. Di pagi hari aku lari mengelilingi gunung Olympus sementara sorenya aku berlatih memanah dengan Dewa Apollo bersama saudari kembarnya Dewi Artemis. Aku sendiri lebih menyuka Dewi Artemis karena sosoknya yang feminism lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak latihan daripada Dewa Apollo yang tegas dan terlalu banyak memerintah. Lagipula Dewi Artemis juga cantik

Setelah satu bulan yang penuh siksa, akhirnya aku dilepas dari Olympus dengan lambaian hormat dari keduabelas dewa penghuninya. Sebelum pergi Dewa Hephaetus menghadiahiku sebuah busur dan sekantung anak panah. Mengemban tugas mulia demi memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu dan bagaimana bisa aku begitu senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehun yang ajaibnya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu kemudian memeluk manja tubuhku sambil menayakan kemana saja selama ini aku pergi dan betapa cemasnya kedua orangtuaku.

Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong Sehun itu saudara kembarku. Terserah. Mau. Percaya. Atau. Tidak.

Dan kemarin aku tidak sengaja memanahnya saat latihan di taman belakang rumah. Sehun yang jail tiba-tiba saja berubah manja dan manis dan penurut dan menggemaskan dan lucu oh senangnya! Aku sih rela-rela saja Sehun lengket padaku sehingga aku bisa menggunkannya sebagai _slave _pribadiku.

.

.

.

Aku Kim Jongin, dan aku seorang Cupid.

Bersiap-siaplah merasakan panah cintaku menembus tepat di hatimu !

* * *

END OF PROLOG

* * *

Zeus: Pemimpin dari semua dewa dan Gunung Olympus, Dewa Petir dan langit, anak laki laki yang terkecil dari The Titan Cronus dan Rhea.

Aphrodite: Dewi cinta, seks keindahan, dan keinginan. Simbol termasuk merpati, apel, lebah, angsa dan kerang. Putri dari Zeus dan Dione Oceanid, atau mungkin lahir dari buih laut setelah darah Uranus 'menetes ke bumi dan ke laut setelah dikalahkan oleh Cronus bungsu anaknya.

Medusa: Salah satu mahluk mitologi Yunani berwujudkan wanita dengan rambut berupa jalinan ular hidup.

Hephaetus: Pandai besi dan pengrajin Guru para dewa, dewa api . Dilambangkan dengan api, kapak, keledai, palu, penjepit dan burung puyuh. Anak Hera, baik oleh Zeus atau sendirian.

Apollo: Dewa Cahaya, musik, pujangga, panahan. Dilambangkan dengan matahari, kecapi, busur dan anak panah, gagak, lumba-lumba, serigala, angsa dan mouse. Saudara kembar artemis. Anak bungsu Zeus dan Leto.

Artemis: Dewi perburuan, keperawanan, memanah dan semua binatang. dilambangkan berupa bulan, rusa, anjing, ia-beruang, ular, pohon cemara dan busur dan anak panah. Saudari kembar Apollo. Sulung anak dari Zeus dan Leto.

* * *

Heya Sun there!

Ini fanfict all EXO member pertama Sun dan Sun sangat-sangat senang bisa menuliskan genre fave Sun buat mereka semua *0*

Disetiap chapternya akan diceritakan satu official pairing, jadi bisa bantu Sun chapter depan mau siapa dulu nih yang dipanah sama panah asmara Jongin! XD

Tapi Kaisoo diakhir yak! Soalnya Sun menginginkan mereka sebagi ending yang manis buat Jongin.

Seya soon, bye bye.


End file.
